


Of Spadian Royalty

by leviathncas (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cardverse, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leviathncas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shenanigans between a young King and his Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Queen's Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmpressVegah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressVegah/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for **empressvegah** on tumblr as a special thanks for my fanfiction archive blog reaching 25 followers. 
> 
> She'd requested a fic for the conversation we had regarding the royal marks sometimes seen in Cardverse fanficiton, and we'd wondered if they were sensitive or used as kinks in sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred discovers something interesting about the Queen's mark on Arthur's lower back.

Alfred sighed as he finally made his way to his chambers, stretching his arms high above his head. Sitting on the throne for hours definitely didn't do anything but damage to his back, and he twisted as he shuffled into the room to loosen the knot in his spine. 

Glancing to the large bed in the center of the open room, the King of Spades smiled fondly at the form of his Queen sprawled gracelessly across the mattress. The blond had kicked the deep blue comforter and light blue sheets to the bottom of the mattress and was lying on his stomach, one pale leg tucked next to his stomach. 

The large overhead fan rotated ceaselessly on high, moving the muggy air about the room in an attempt to cool the resting Queen. Alfred's shirt on him rode up near the bottom, showing off half his ass, and the King found himself momentarily distracted at the sight before he continued into the room, shirking his long coat, tie, and waistcoat, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

The summer in Spades was in full swing, the humid winds from the tropical Diamonds Kingdom passing through in heat wave after heat wave and making life in the industrial Kingdom nigh unbearably uncomfortable. It was quite similar during the winter when the icy storms of the mountain region of Clubs blew through, only everyone froze their asses instead of melting into goo. 

Alfred couldn't say which he preferred. 

Finally removing the rest of his kingly getup, Alfred shimmied into the light cotton pants that went with the shirt his Queen had on before making his way to the bed. The late afternoon light fell in from the grand windows across the room, casting a golden glow around the young monarch, and the King smiled as he slid in next to his husband, watching as the blond shifted slightly in a silent acknowledgement that he was aware his King was now with him and that he was not completely unconscious. 

Alfred rolled towards him, pressing close to the smaller form as he propped himself on his side, chin in palm, while his other hand reached out to his Queen, sliding up the smooth alabaster thigh to the edge of the shirt, massaging gentle circles into his skin at his hip. "Hey, babe." 

"Mmm…" Arthur hummed in greeting, his eyes remaining closed as his impressive brows furrowed slightly in discomfort. The Queen curled forward, moving away from his King. "Back off; it's too hot for your cuddling nonsense." He rolled farther over onto his stomach. 

Alfred laughed. "Aw, c'mon, Artie~ I haven't seen you in forever!" 

"Piss off." 

The King pouted playfully, continuing his massaging on his Queen's hip. "You're so mean! I just wanted to spend some time with you." 

Arthur shifted to turn his head to his husband, his green eyes half-lidded with fatigue but a soft smile on his lips. His blond hair was matted to his forehead with his sweat, and his ivory cheeks were tinged red. "I'm sorry, love. It's just so bloody _hot._ " 

Alfred returned the smile with a small one of his own. "It's okay. I know it's hot." He made a show of fanning himself as he laid back against the cool pillows. 

With a sigh, his Queen turned back around, but moved back to lay closer to the King, his shirt moving farther up again and giving Alfred a _very nice_ view from where he laid. He smirked as he let his hand wander a bit, massaging farther across Arthur's lower back, teasingly caressing the skin at the base of his spine. 

His Queen squirmed. "Stop that," he muttered, and the King could hear the petulant pout in his voice. 

"But you like it~" Alfred cooed back, moving the shirt farther up. His eyes widened in curiosity at the lovely deep blue mark at the base of Arthur's spinal column: a Spade, with delicate lines of swirls encircling part of his hips. The Queen's mark, the mark that let the entire Kingdom know that by divine right Arthur Kirkland was royalty. Alfred had never seen it before. It's not that he didn't know it was there – it was how the Kingdom found their rulers – but he'd never actually had the chance to look at it. 

Despite having been married for nearly a year now, Alfred could count the number of times he'd seen his husband without a shirt on one hand with three of its fingers cut off. The two times they'd been intimate had been their wedding night, when they'd consummated their marriage and bond as King and Queen of Spades, and one other time a few months later when the sexual tension and loneliness had driven his Queen mad and he'd ridden Alfred like a wild war horse in his frustration. 

Not that Alfred had complained. 

But both times, he'd never seen Arthur's back, so seeing the mark for the first time caused him to catch his breath. 

"What are you ogling back there?" His Queen's gruff harrumph pulled his attention to green eyes that were trained on him disapprovingly. "I can feel your eyes on my arse." 

Alfred looked back at the mark, his hand hovering above it. "I've never seen your Queen's mark before," he said simply. "It's pretty." He finally let his hand drop, gingerly tracing the intricate lines sweeping away from the Spade and caressing back to it. 

Arthur had turned his head away. "W-Well, I don't know about pret –" He cut off with a gasp and shudder when Alfred applied the barest amount of pressure to his skin. The King looked at him, feeling him start to tremble ever so slightly as he massaged the mark. 

"Artie?" 

The Queen panted, his heated face reddening even more, perspiration rolling over his face and making it shimmer with a faint sheen. He whimpered faintly as his King's fingers teased over his back and hips along the Spade mark. "A-Alfred –!" 

A slow smirk had spread on the King's lips as he watched his Queen shiver under his touch, the slender body curling in on itself in reflex to the apparent stimulation. "Are you… sensitive here, Artie?" He applied a slight bit more pressure to the center of his Queen's back. 

Arthur keened a high moan, his back arching at the heat beginning to course through him at his King's ministrations. Dammit all, that felt _good._ His nerve ends were alight with pleasure as Alfred teased his hips, lightly dragging his fingers back and forth across the mark. 

"F-Fuck you, Alfred!" he panted, unable and reluctantly unwilling to roll over to stop his husband. "I-It's a little known fact that the monarchs' marks are –" He whined loudly as his King pressed against the center of the Spade again. "– are e-erogenous zones!" Heat was crashing through his veins, the area between his thighs beginning to wet as his arousal grew. 

Alfred was pleased with this answer and with the reactions he was receiving from his Queen. Slowly, the King slid down the bed, moving his massaging hand to the side and bringing his lips to the sensitive mark on his husband's back, pressing hot kisses to the gleaming skin. "Hm," he hummed against the deep blue Spade, feeling his lips pull up in a smile when that elicited another high mewl. 

He could feel his own arousal growing, feeling the heat of the summer and the heat between him and his Queen growing as he licked the sweat away, nipping along the swirls of the mark and littering the pale skin with red lovebites. He gently held Arthur still as his Queen squirmed at his touch, listening to him gasp and pant in an urgent need. 

A hand slid down the milky thigh of his Queen, teasing the inside of the soft flesh as it trailed to the throbbing heat between his legs, sweeping though the wetness that was accumulating and nearly dripping to the sheets below. Alfred continued to kiss and nip the mark as he massaged and rubbed directly between Arthur's legs, feeling his fingers become coated with a slick layer of precome as he teased the sensitive area right below his husband's erection. 

Arthur's mind was a muddled haze of hot pleasure and heat as he pushed back against his King, lifting his hips to encourage him and press his back to Alfred's sweet mouth. His green eyes were glazed, pupils dilated and his jaw hanging limp as he mewled, feeling a small amount of drool begin to trail down his chin. His body quivered at his husband's touches, and he clenched the sweat-dampened sheets in his fists as he was fondled. 

He moaned when his King finally gripped his erection, fingering around the head and just barely tugging on him. "A-Alfred!" the Queen gasped, attempting to think through the rush of white-hot lust consuming him. He was desperate for his husband now, the tingles running up his spine and through his nerves making his body tensed and needy. _Fuck,_ but he didn't care anymore! "Please!" he begged. "Stop teasing me!"   

The desperate tone went straight to Alfred's groin, and he could feel his pants beginning to strain and wet from his own insistent erection. Continuing his attack on the mark, he brought his fingers, coated and slick with Arthur's essence, to his Queen's entrance, circling it playfully before he slid in a single finger, groaning at the tightness and heat that sucked it in. 

Arthur jolted at the penetrating finger, gritting his teeth as Alfred began moving it. "Mm… So tight, Artie~" his King cooed against his back, sending tremors up his spine. All he could do was whimper in response, shaking his head back in forth against the sheets and twisting them beneath him in his fists as his husband began massaging his insides. 

Alfred slowly added another finger when he felt his Queen relax, stretching him with care as he pressed kiss after kiss against glistening skin. His own hair was drenched, sticking unpleasantly to his face, his glasses skewed and slipping down his nose as he fingered his husband. The King was hot and sticky, but _fuck,_ this was long overdue. 

As the third finger entered him, the Queen keened, arching his back and nearly knocking his King away as he mewled in pleasure, the heat muddling his mind past feeling anything but the sting of the stretch of his hole and the fingers now pressing deliciously against his sweet spot, sending wave after wave of electric jolts through his veins and nerves. 

Arthur panted wantonly, his perspiration rolling down his face and chest and arms and legs, mixing with his own pearlescent precome between his thighs, his erection straining to bursting yet not quite there. "Al~" he moaned, thrusting back against the fingers inside him. "Please~" 

At the word, Alfred removed his fingers with a slick _pop!,_ pulling his Queen's hips up so that he was on his knees as he tugged his own pants down, hissing as the air around them hit his heated cock, red, engorged, and throbbing for release, dripping  with translucent precome as he stroked it a couple times. He gazed down at his panting Queen, propped on his elbows and shaking with anticipation. 

He leant over Arthur, feeling his Queen press back against him as he lined them up, teasingly pressing against his waiting hole. Alfred pressed a kiss to his neck. "Ready?" 

At Arthur's furious nod, Alfred pushed himself in slowly, groaning as he sank into the heat of his husband, the tightness pulling him in deep and securing them together. They gasped and panted together, their heartbeats in sync as the King held his Queen tightly, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the underside of his jaw and down his pale throat, licking up the beads of perspiration that ran down the veins to the hollow at the base. 

After a few moments where time seemed to hang in stillness, Arthur rolled his hips back, encouraging his King to move within him and bring them both the release they desperately craved. Alfred obliged, pulling back and pushing back in, slowly, sensually, hitting deep within in Queen. He grit his teeth as he moved, gripping his husband's hips tightly and pulling him back as he moved forward, reveling in the moans and mewls falling from Arthur's lips. 

The King sped up his movements as his Queen began pushing back on his own, pleading for more, faster, harder, deeper. They gasped together, moving in tandem as Alfred filled Arthur over and over with his length. Their sweat-slicked bodies slid against each other as Arthur leant up, pressing his back to his husband's chest. 

He tipped his head back to lay on Alfred's shoulder, pressing insistent kisses against the strong jaw of his King as he gasped for air, his mind clouded thought incoherent as he babbled against the smooth, tanned skin of his husband, attempting to get two words out. 

"K-Kiss me," he managed to breathe, reaching up to tangle his hand in wet golden hair and pull his King's mouth to his in a rough kiss, their lips slipping together wildly, teeth clashing and noses bumping as they continued to move together. 

Alfred hips continued to rub against his Queen's mark, sending a never-ending amount of tingles up his spine and through his nervous system, heightening his awareness of touch. Arthur's skin was afire with lust and passion and need and desire, and it was unconscious when he grabbed his husband's hand and brought it to his erection, urging his King to bring him to release. 

And who was Alfred to deny his Queen of anything? He ran his hand over the hot organ, dripping with fluid, massaging it from the base to the tip in quick jerks in time with their thrusting hips, intensifying the stimulation. The kiss became distracted and sloppy, their tongues sliding over each other's and tangling together, their breaths coming in sharp inhales through their noses as the lack of adequate amounts of oxygen make them lightheaded and dizzy. 

Alfred could tell his Queen was near his release, feeling the small body against his tighten around him as Arthur pulled away from the kiss with a mewl, arching against his chest as he continued pumping the throbbing erection in his hand. He leant his head down, pressing his mouth right next to Arthur's ear. 

"Come for me," he whispered hotly, voice hoarse with desire and passion, deep and husky. He felt Arthur tremble. "Come for your King." 

With a passionate, desperate yell, his Queen spilled himself into Alfred's hand, arching up away from him as the King continued thrusting in him. Alfred felt Arthur clench around him almost abruptly, pulling him in deep and holding him there as his own release finally came and he emptied his seed inside his Queen in long, hot streams, holding him close and kissing him hard as he spent himself. 

Panting heavily, the King collapsed with his Queen in his arms, sliding out of him as he rolled onto his back, pulling the slight form against him as they caught their breaths. 

Alfred smiled as he pulled Arthur into a sticky hug, pressing kisses to his temples. "I think we needed that." 

Arthur hummed contentedly, breathing harsh. "Well." He huffed, pulling his head up to smile at his husband. "I wouldn't be opposed to more of that on occasion." 

The King chuckled and caught his Queen in one more kiss before leaning back against the pillows, letting their breathing regulate and return to normal. It was still hot, and he was now more uncomfortable than ever, but he was also pleasantly sated. The bliss of his post-orgasmic haze permeated his mind. 

Arthur nuzzled into his King's neck as they lay there, tracing mindless patterns on the strong chest of his husband as he enjoyed his own haze. His eyes remained half-mast, the green clearing of lust and glazing with sleepiness instead. He tilted his head up, smiling as he softly kissed the underside of Alfred's jaw, running his fingers up strong pectorals, over his neck, and into the nape of his hair, carding though it with lazy movements. 

"I love you," the Queen murmured lowly, rubbing circles into the back of his King's neck. 

Alfred smiled, leaning into the relaxing ministrations. "Love you, too, babe." Suddenly, he tensed as his Queen's fingers massaged into an extremely sensitive patch of skin, feeling a bolt of hot electricity shoot through his nerves and eliciting a slight whimper of want. 

Arthur paused, glancing up in question at his husband. "Alfred, love? Are you alright?" 

The King nodded quickly, trying to slow his racing heart. "Yeah," he squeaked, feeling his cheek heat. "I-I don't know what that was." 

The Queen frowned, pressing against the spot on the back of his husband's neck once again, watching in amusement as he whimpered again and arched up. Understanding dawned on him and a smirk slowly made its way across his lips, much like the one Alfred had worn not half an hour earlier. 

Alfred didn't like it. "What?" he questioned warily. 

The Queen's eyes glinted dangerously as he shifted, pushing upright enough to throw a long leg over his King, straddling him as he rubbed his neck, grinning at the moans beginning to fill the room once again, feeling his husband's new budding erection. 

"That, love," he purred, leaning forward over Alfred, his lips hovering just above his King's mouth, feeling his panting breaths against his cheeks," would be the King's mark." 

The King swallowed thickly, his blue eyes glazing over as he stared up at his Queen. "Does it work the same way?" 

His Queen smiled wolfishly, answering with a throaty chuckle.


	2. The Queen's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur decides to return the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second round of smut by popular request. 
> 
> I do apologize for the utter lack of quality, as I had no plot to go on whatsoever, and this is really nothing more than a rewrite of the first part, but you asked, so I tried ;A;

Leaning back, Arthur observed his husband panting with a glint in his eyes, watching as his young King watched him with a subtle excited expectancy. Grinning, the Queen slid his hands over his chest, fingering the buttons of his husband's shirt, feeling where it clung to his torso with his sweat. 

Meticulously, he began undoing the buttons, staring into blue eyes as inch by inch his skin was revealed, reveling in the way Alfred's breath hitched and his irises darkened. "Like what you see, love?" 

The King whimpered to himself, unable to look away from his Queen, and Arthur grinned, showing white teeth as he chuckled breathlessly, feeling the sweat continue to roll down his face. Slowly, the damp fabric slid from his pale shoulders to pool on his elbows. 

Unable to help himself, Alfred reached out to place his hands around his hips, rubbing close to the edges of his mark. "Artie –" 

Before he could comprehend, Arthur had his hands tied above his head in his shirt, his wrists twisted in the fabric tightly yet comfortably, and secured to the headboard. The Queen hovered above his King, his dark emerald irises shining playfully and a light smirk on his lips as he shook his head. 

Arthur traced a finger across Alfred's jaw, swiping up the droplets of sweat. "Oh, no, love," he cooed, leaning down to place a light kiss to his husband's neck, right above the sensitive patch of skin where the large Spade of the King's mark covered his shoulder blade. 

"You had your fun; now it's my turn." 

Alfred keened as his Queen teased along his shoulder, laying small bites and nips to his skin as he felt the jolts of electric heat shoot through his veins. The small form atop him also refused to stop squirming against him, grinding down onto his thighs and causing their pulsing cocks to rub together, eliciting high mewls from the King and low moans from his husband. 

Arthur was quite enjoying the sounds his husband was making beneath him. He could feel his King's muscles rippling in his chest as he attempted to loosen the tie on his wrists, but the Queen knew his way around knots – he hadn't been a feared pirate captain for nothing, after all. This also gave him the upper hand in their current positions, as Alfred was pinned effectively to the bed as he straddled and teased the man beneath him with feather light caresses along his tanned skin with one hand and massaged their aching arousals together with his other, panting hotly against the crook of his husband's neck as he left small kisses along the beautiful Spade. 

The King's mark was similar to the Queen's, though larger and quite a bit more detailed. The inside of the Spade contained a design of internal gears, much like the clocks that were the symbol of the Kingdom. Small gears surrounded the Spade, splaying in a bunch over shoulder blade in an interlocking pattern. 

It was a symbol of his power, of his right to rule, and Arthur was more than happy to be by his side. 

That didn't stop him from teasing the hell out of his husband, though, and _oh_ how he enjoyed feeling his young King squirm underneath him, bucking up wildly against his own straining cock in an effort to relieve the need, the fire coursing through him as Arthur nipped and sucked on his neck; _reveled_ in the high mewls and moans falling from swollen lips as Alfred bit his bottom one in a vain attempt to keep silent. 

As the sun finally set beyond the horizon, the temperature of the room finally began dropping, degree by degree, a calm night air wafting through the windows and cooling their heated bodies as Arthur moved against his husband, relinquishing his ministrations altogether as he sat back to observe the wanton mess that was Alfred. Cheeks flushed Heart red, gasping breathily, azure irises darkened to a deep sapphire and glazed with passionate want. 

The Queen was satisfied with his work, and honestly, Arthur was now too hard and desperate for his husband that he couldn't wait a moment longer. 

With a slow smile, panting shallowly, Arthur moved up slightly, sighing as he felt the sex of his husband slip between his thighs to rest between his cheeks, the pearlescent precome slick against his pale skin. Alfred groaned, tugging against his bonds again, watching his Queen intently. 

Arthur placed a hand on his King's chest, lifting himself with his legs and using the other hand to position Alfred carefully. He paused, looking down at his husband, before slowly sliding down, gasping as the thick length penetrated him for the second time that night, the wetness helping it to glide in with ease as he sank further down. 

The King keened at the feeling of being enveloped in the tight heat of his Queen once again, yanking against the shirt that kept him from feeling along that smooth skin, running his fingers up alabaster flesh and into soft tangled blond hair. Alfred wanted to touch, to _feel_ Arthur in his arms as well, to press their faces together and inhale that sweet scent that was purely his Queen. 

Arthur settled against Alfred snugly, feeling his mind reel from the pleasure of being filled so, his head lolling back slightly as the numb throbbing travelling up his spine eased. As he became used to the feeling once more, he turned his face towards his King, green eyes filled with desire meeting blue ones filled with want, and he began moving. 

They both gasped as the Queen slid up, nearly off of his King before sinking back down again, low moans filling the night air in the dimly lit room as Arthur set a slow, deliberate pace that he knew was driving Alfred insane. The sweat on their bodies was cooled by the breeze as the Queen rode his husband, thoroughly and with deep movements that had Alfred hitting his sweet spot with each thrust down upon him, his King meeting him with equal force as he bucked his hips.

The pace increased as Arthur began losing his senses to the feel of his husband inside him hitting him in the place that made him see stars with each bounce. His breathing was harsh, mixing with Alfred's as he gathered his mind enough to lean over and undo the restraining article around his King's hands.

Those hands were immediately around his hips, sliding delicately along his mark and eliciting high mewls as they pulled him down in time with the thrusts, sending Alfred deeper and harder into him, jolts of tingles shooting up his back and straight into his leaking cock, pearly fluid running from the tip and down the hot flesh. He managed to reach forward enough to grip his husband's shoulder to return the favor, massaging the Spade and yelling out at the harsh thrust he received in turn. 

Unable to stand it much longer, the Queen, panting wildly and mind muddled, leant over, pressing his lips to his King's in a desperate, consuming kiss, tongues clashing as they immediately opened for one another, entwining as they gasped together and tasted one another. Alfred still moved within Arthur, and the Queen's pulsing sex was rubbed between them, the friction of their slick bodies heightening his pleasure until it was unbearable. 

The Queen came with a shout of his husband's name when Alfred both thrust up into him deeply and pressed against his mark simultaneously, the stimulation from all over causing the tight heat in his gut to peak and spill, and he arched back as his seed spilled across Alfred's chest, his vision blanking as limbs turning to putty as the bliss consumed him. 

His King was not too far behind, thrusting up only a few more times before he too was spilling his seed deep into Arthur, his head tossed back on the pillows as he sighed his husband's name lovingly. His Queen collapsed on him, their naked bodies slotting together easily as they panted for air, regaining their breath as yet another lazy haze settled over them, this time with greater fatigue. 

Still hot, still sweaty, and still feeling mildly unpleasant as he came down from the euphoric high, Arthur slid off of Alfred with a grunt, curling against his husband and nuzzling into his neck. 

Alfred's arms wrapped around his Queen without hesitation. "Wow, Artie…" He panted, a wide, loopy smile on his lips. "You sure don’t mess around!" 

Arthur chuckled tiredly. "And that is why it is unwise to tease a former pirate captain, love." He pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek. 

"I don't know, Artie," Alfred chuckled, pressing kisses to the top of his husband's head. "I kinda like what happens." 

Arthur smacked him lightly, earning another chuckle before they settled together, the young monarch pulling the light blue sheet over their lower halves as their legs tangled together. The cool air of midnight made activities such as these much more bearable during the sweltering summers. 

"Love you, Artie." 

The Queen smiled contentedly, laying his head above his King's pumping heart, listening to the steady beat as sleep overcame them. 

"As I love you, darling. As I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts on tumblr at [whiskey-jim](http://whiskey-jim.tumblr.com) OR [whiskey-jimwrites](http://whiskey-jimwrites.tumblr.com) !!


End file.
